1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting methods and accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to lighting used by hunters at night.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Night hunting for raccoon and other game animals is a challenging sport that presents it own peculiar set of problems. Foremost among them is the problem of lighting. Gun-mounted lights both for aiming and for general illumination are known in the art. Such devices include the spot lights and the sight light disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,167 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,128,526 and 4,069,414, respectively. The sight light disclosed by the '526 patent is noteworthy in that it can be detached to permit the gun to be used without it when the gun is used in lighted areas. This light is not adapted to be hand held, however, nor are other means for carrying or directing this light disclosed by the '526 patent.
The gun-mounted lights are advantageous in that they provide control of the direction of the light while both of the hunter's hands are busy aiming the gun. Since they are fixed to the gun, however, the hunter must aim the gun to aim the light. That combination of gun and light is heavy and very awkward, like having a flashlight more than two feet long. Further, as a matter of policy, having the hunter unable to aim the light without aiming the gun in the same direction is a hazardous arrangement.